


Holiday Shopping

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: AU where Amber became Kat's best friend in highschool, AU where Stretch and Kat start dating when she's 17, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Amber's help, Stretch goes shopping for a rather basic (but fulfilling) gift for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somewhat Christmas-related fic I wanted to write! <3

 

"Oh oh oh!"  
  
Amber huffed, holding up the lacy pink bra and panty set away from her. "What now?" she hissed quietly at the invisible ghost hovering behind her.  
  
"Don't get the pink!" Stretch told her. "Kat hates anything pink. I told you, she likes the black, and nothing is hotter than seein' my girl in a nice black lacy bra."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of what _my_ best friend likes. I'm well aware, Stretch. I was actually looking at these for myself."  
  
"We're here to get Kat's gift, not yours!"  
  
"Hey, you wanted me to help you buy her gift so you just shush." Amber put the pink lacy set back, making a mental note to come back with whatever Christmas money she would receive so she could come back and buy it. Sighing, she continued to make her way through Victoria's Secret. She really couldn't handle the lanky ghost floating invisible behind her (she was so sure he was possibly getting a boner at the sight of every Victoria's Secret poster around the store... Either that or imagining his girlfriend in Victoria's Secret lingerie). "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't want to go to a sex shop and get Kat a vibrator or something instead. You know... something she needs."  
  
"Hey!" Stretch was offended at that. "She don't need no vibrator. She's got me to take care of all her business. Plus you don't know your best friend very well, cause she actually loves dressin' up all sexy for me when we're alone."  
  
"Ew..." Amber shuddered a little. "Tmi, Stretch. Tmi." For a second she imagined Christmas morning at Whipstaff when Stretch handed Kat the pink Victoria's Secret bag and grinned when picturing Kat opening said gift in front of her _father_ by accident. "You better be careful and make sure she doesn't open her present in front of her dad. How awkward is it gonna be for you especially when she holds up a lacy black bra and matching panties with her _dad_ in the same room."  
  
"Oh please," Stretch scoffed. "Do you really think I don't got a plan about that?"  
  
"What kind of plan do you possibly have about making sure your girlfriend doesn't open her fancy lingerie set in front of your possible future father in law?"  
  
"Well Ms. Amber," Stretch stated, sounding matter of fact, "For your information, I'm going to give my girl her present on Christmas _Eve_ so that, one, the good Doc won't see it, and two, so I can get some Christmas Eve action."  
  
Amber wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, do you only ever think about sex?" She sounded disgusted.  
  
"Course not! But don't tell me if you had the hottest girlfriend ever like I do that you wouldn't treat her like a Queen. But the thing is, Kat isn't _just_ a queen."  
  
While she had to admit that was rather (oddly) sweet to hear, Amber wasn't sure what else he was going to say. "Then what else is she?"  
  
"Have you _seen_ Kat? Her face, her body, her hair, her legs..." Stretch sounded like he was in a dreaming state just picturing his beautiful girlfriend. "She's so gorgeous she could be a Victoria's Secret angel! And I've seen and been with a lot of girls and guys in my day, but Kat is the most beautiful girl I've ever been with, and the one I've been with the longest." Stretch smirked, knowing something that Amber wasn't expecting. "Besides... you didn't even ask if I was getting her another gift to open Christmas morning."  
  
"What, you _were_ planning on getting her a vibrator?" Amber asked plainly.   
  
"Nope." Stretch's tone started to sound rather mischievous, as if he had something else planned. "Let's just say it's a little somethin' to put on her finger to make her mine for good."  
  
He watched Amber, smirking as he waited for his words to sink in. Of course, he wasn't exactly expecting the scream that escaped her once she realized exactly what he meant. Her initial scream startled every costumer in the store.  
  
 _"OH MY GOD!"_ Amber squealed hapily, jumping up and down and paying no mind to all the people staring at her currently. She was practically in tears within seconds (which was a new record for her). "OH MY _FUCKING GOD_ YOU'RE GOING TO **_PROPOSE!!_ ** ON _**CHRISTMAS!!!"**_

 


End file.
